The NotSoBest Trip Ever
by Vialana
Summary: Taichi/Yamato : Daisuke/Takeru :: Taichi and Yamato plan a two week trip for summer but only Takeru and Daisuke can make it. Things don't quite go as they planned as quite a few secrets are revealed over the camp-fire one night.
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I don not in an way, shape or form own Digimon or it's characters, I am simply using them in this non-profitable fan fiction for my own entertainment.

__

Why do I keep getting so many new ideas for new fics, but no inspirations for old fics? Ah the unusual ways of the mind. Well, you're in luck as you get to read this new idea I had.

Warnings: Taito, Daikeru, yaoi, slightly unoriginal plot concepts. So I guess it's not totally new. Probable swearing … I think that's about all. If I have anything else, I'll warn you at the beginning of the chapter.

Info: Ages: Tai & Matt — 17, TK & Dai — 14, aka two years after season 2.

Anyways, enjoy.

****

The Not-So-Best Trip Ever

"Yeah, count me in." Daisuke kicked the soccer ball he was juggling across the field to the other kids in the team.

"Sorry, Tai, but I can't go." Ken looked at the older boy apologetically. "Miya, Izzy and I had been planning this trip to the convention since it had been announced six months ago. I wish I could though."

"That's cool." Taichi smiled at his friend to show he didn't mind. "This was something we threw together at the last minute anyway. We didn't expect everyone to come. Kari's going to visit Meems in America so that's two more out."

"Well at least you've got me!" Daisuke grinned and the other two looked at each other and groaned. "What?"

"Davis," Ken tried to explain then gave up with a shake of his head. "Never mind." He looked over as he noticed someone approaching them from the corner of his eye. "Hey, it's Matt."

Taichi and Daisuke turned around and smiled as the blond boy walked towards them on the soccer field. He grinned and waved at them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Matt, did you find anyone else?"

"Teeks is in. I saw Iori in the building, but he's going to some Kendo first round championship or something in Osaka so he can't make it. Sora is going to visit her dad with Jyou, who's visiting his brother, in Kyoto, so they're out too."

"Well, Davis is the only one here who can make it. The others are going to some computer thing." Taichi frowned slightly, then brightened up. "Still, this should be fun."

"Yeah, of course! What could be more fun than spending two weeks with me?" Daisuke grinned, not noticing the rolling eyes and sweatdrops of the three people before him.

"Maybe I spoke too soon," Taichi whispered to Yamato who nodded in agreement.

***

"Okay Tai, be careful. Are you sure you packed everything? Are you absolutely sure that you'll be all right without adult supervision? Is there going to be any alcohol or drugs at this place? You call me if anything goes wrong."

"I will, yes I'm sure, I'm absolutely positive, no there isn't and I will. I'll be fine. Say bye again to Kari and dad for me. Bye mum." Taichi grabbed his bags out of the car and shut the door on his mother's worried protests. He grinned at Yamato, who stood ready by his dad's car with his own bags. "Ready for this week Matt?"

"You cannot believe how long I've been waiting to do something like this."

"As long as me?"

"Yeah. Did you notice that our parents seemed to get paranoid right around the same time that we came back from the Digital World?"

"Yeah I did. I guess they're still afraid that we'll leave and get ourselves in mortal danger."

"We're not that stupid."

"Hey guys!" Taichi and Yamato turned around as they were hailed by Daisuke who was running towards them from round the corner where the bus stop was. His parents still had to work during the holidays and Daisuke had to catch the bus over.

"I guess you might have spoken too soon Matt," Taichi grinned. Yamato punched him on the arm.

"He's not that bad. Besides, who chose him to be the next leader of the Digi-destined?" Yamato raised an eyebrow and Taichi grinned sheepishly. "I rest my case." Yamato looked over at Daisuke and smiled. "Hey Davis. Glad you could make it so early."

"Yeah, I know. I'm surprised that I actually got up, but I've been so excited to go on this trip ever since you asked me." Daisuke placed his bags down beside Yamato and Taichi's near the car and grinned at them. "This is going to be so much fun, and to think, this is only the third week of summer holidays. We've still got ages after this trip."

"Yeah." Taichi grinned. "Of course, no one is going to be here. Izzy told me that the convention is going to go for a whole month, so they're staying there for a bit longer that expected, they'll be getting back on the last day. Kari's over with Mimi for the whole of vacation, Iori's competition is for the whole of the holidays, I think it's some kind of camp and training this as well and Jyou and Sora were thinking of spending the whole holidays in Kyoto."

"So we're all alone for the whole of vacation, just the four of us?" Daisuke looked a bit glum, then he cheered up. "Still, that should be pretty fun."

"Yeah." Taichi returned the grin. "I guess it could be." He looked at the road as another car pulled up. "Hey, it's TK." The three of them walked over to the car to greet Yamato's little brother.

"Hey mum," the older boy greeted. Ms. Takashi flashed him a smile before her look became quite stern.

"Yamato, promise me you'll look after Takeru. I don't want either of you getting into any trouble on your trip. Make sure you be careful at all times, especially since there isn't going to be an adult going with you."

"Don't worry mum, we'll be fine." Yamato grinned and opened Takeru's door to let the young blond teenager out of the car and grab his bags from the boot of the car. "There are only a few of us, so it should be hard to get into trouble and Taichi and I are going, so what could possibly go wrong?"

Yamato thought he heard his mother muttered something like: "Yeah and your father assured me that summer camp was a good idea too. Look what happened there." But it must have only been his imagination.

"Just be careful Yamato."

"I will be. Don't worry, I'll make sure that Teeks will be fine too." Yamato waved to her and Takeru gave his mother one last kiss on the cheek before waving her off too.

Seeing the last car drive off down the street, the four boys grinned at each other and let out a huge whoop then raced to the car where they threw their bags in the back and got in themselves.

"Freedom here we come." Taichi grinned as he jumped in the front seat beside Yamato who was driving.

"You said it Taichi." Takeru and Daisuke were grinning with the other two in the backseat. "Let's get going."

And so they did. The black van speeding off from the kerb to head for the highway out of town and towards hot, fun freedom.


	2. Road Trip

__

Here's the next installment. I hope you enjoy.

****

Road Trip

Taichi stared out the window of the van and tried his hardest not to yawn.

"Dude, it's okay if you sleep, that's why I changed with you."

Taichi smiled over at Yamato. "You sure? I didn't want to leave you all on your lonesome."

"I'm fine. You sleep and I'll wake you in two hours so you can take over again."

"Sure thing Yama." Taichi closed his eyes, not noticing the strange stare he was getting from his friend.

_Yama?_ Yamato looked over at Taichi quizzically. _No one's ever called me that before._ Yamato shrugged and turned his attention back to the monotonous black expanse of road.

Hearing something in the back, Yamato looked through the rearview mirror and smiled at what he saw.

Daisuke was leaning against Takeru, fast asleep. Takeru himself had drifted off not too much after in Yamato's reckoning, considering the indignant noises he would have made had Daisuke fallen asleep on him if he wasn't too tired himself to notice.

It was a cute picture, and a quiet one, of the two.

Yamato laughed quietly at them and shook his head. It was strange that they always fought over the stupidest things. To Yamato it seemed as though the fighting was a recognition of the way they respected and showed their liking for each other.

When he told Taichi this, he'd laughed and said that the two of them were just too much like themselves. Daisuke was as hot headed and stubbourn as Taichi and sometimes Takeru could be quite smug and arrogant, traits of his family. They rubbed on each others nerves, yet whenever things came down to it, they were always there for each other and always thinking of each other first before anyone else.

Yamato sighed.

Friendships like theirs were strange ones. He should know, he had one exactly like it with Taichi.

The blond looked over at his sleeping friend and wryly shook his head at the sight.

As usual, Taichi looked like he had just rolled out of bed and shoved whatever he could find on. Completely contrasting Yamato's carefully styled and planned out appearance.

They were complete opposites, but were closer friends with each other than anyone they knew, which was strange because they fought as often and about as many silly things as Daisuke and Takeru. But Yamato knew that he could always count on Taichi to be there when he needed him.

_The one good thing about fighting over silly things is that you get all of your anger out so you agree on the important things._ Yamato had never fought with Taichi seriously since they first came back from the Digital World when they were eleven.

Yamato glanced once more at his strangely silent friend and returned his attention to the vast expanse of road before him.

He sighed.

_This is going to be a long trip._

***

Taichi fought back a yawn as he tried to concentrate on the road. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he swore. Then he quickly swerved the van around and did a quick U-turn.

Yamato and the two boys in the back woke up with a start.

"Tai?!" Yamato rubbed a sore spot on the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Sorry, I missed a turn back there."

Yamato glared at him. "Did you have to be so hard on the steering?"

"Sorry." Taichi glanced through the rear-view mirror to smile at the two boys. "You two okay back there?"

Daisuke was lying on Takeru's lap now, still half-asleep and yawning. Taichi didn't think he even noticed, or cared for that matter, what woke him. He was about to drift back off to sleep when Takeru, who was also rubbing his head and looking around dazedly noticed where Daisuke was.

He flushed bright red and pushed Daisuke away. "Find something else to use as a pillow Davis."

Daisuke looked at him tiredly, yawning again and curled up close. "But you're so comfortable Keru," he murmured softly and lay back down on Takeru's lap and promptly fell asleep.

Takeru tried futilely to move him completely off, but managed to moved Daisuke's head so he was now only leaning on his leg and not … other body parts.

Yamato grinned as he watched his little brother in the backseat.

"Having fun there, Teeks?"

Takeru glared at Yamato and crossed his arms. "Shut up 'Mato."

Yamato grinned sadistically at him one last time and turned around again to share a grin with Taichi. Taichi's eyes flickered once more to the mirror and he smiled secretively as he saw Takeru's face soften as he looked down at Daisuke and brushed his hair back from his face a bit.

"What's so funny Tai?" Yamato asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing, just remembering something Davis told me before we left."

"And that would be?"

"He told me this would probably be a great bonding experience. I'd say it's working already, don't you think so TK?" Taichi grinned as Takeru glared at him and Yamato laughed out loud.

The trip continued as it had before, rather quietly and uneventfully, but every so often when Taichi was driving, he would glance through the rearview mirror to see Takeru gently stroking Daisuke's hair with a soft smile on his face.

***

Taichi yawned and stretched the cramps from his legs and he stood up on the hard unmoving ground.

"Man, I sure am glad we're finally here," Yamato muttered closing the driver's seat door behind him as he stretched like Taichi did.

"Couldn't agree more big brother." Takeru glanced around at the beautiful scenery and smiled. "This is perfect." He walked slowly around the clearing they'd parked in. There were rocks on one side, sort of a small cliff that descended as it approached the small brook on the far side of the clearing and a little walk away. There were large trees everywhere but there were paths crossing all over the place, a sign that there had been other humans who used the area, and perhaps some animals.

"Yeah," Taichi agreed with a smile. It kind of reminds me of that forest we landed ourselves in the first time we went to the digital world."

"Except for the lack of giant evil monsters trying to kill us every few hours," Takeru interjected dryly.

Yamato grinned. "Yeah, that's sort of what I was hoping for. I kind of missed being there and seeing as we can't get there this time, I figured we'd try and get somewhere as close as we possibly could."

"It's too bad Gennai messed up and accidentally closed he gate, but this is just as good." Taichi breathed in deeply. "Just us four and nature." He grinned. "How on earth did we survive so long in the digital world without any kind of electronics or even basic camping gear?"

"You know, I'm still wondering that myself." Yamato looked back at the car. "Should we start unpacking now?"

"In a bit," Takeru advised, let's just enjoy things for now."

"I'll go and wake Davis," Taichi volunteered with an evil smirk. Yamato shook his head and grinned. Sometimes his best friend could be too much, but he was just glad that evil mind was focused on someone else right now.

The brothers laughed as they heard an indignant yell and Daisuke screaming, "Tai! What did you do that for? I'll get you!" Then they saw Taichi running from the van and laughed even harder saw they saw his grin.

"I think it worked."

"What worked?" Takeru asked. Taichi just grinned and looked away.

Daisuke came into view then, looking furious. He glared at Taichi. "I'm so going to get you Yagami."

Takeru tried to stifle a laugh. "He sound like you Mato!" Yamato glared at him. Takeru grinned innocently and looked over at the slowly advancing Daisuke. "What did he do to you?"

Surprisingly, Daisuke blushed and stopped walking. "Nothing," he muttered quietly and cleared his throat. "So, where are we going to set up camp?"

Takeru grinned at the change of subject and decided to let it go. He looked up at Yamato. "Where should we set up?"

Yamato shrugged. Somewhere dry and high in case it rains."

"Right. Let's get to it then."

***

Taichi sat with Yamato on top of the rocks bordering one side of their campsite, staring out over the scenery. The stars twinkled brightly above them and the fire below sent sparks up to meet them. Daisuke and Takeru were laughing about something and playfully fighting over the marshmallows and Taichi grinned at the sight.

"They really are like us."

"Hmm?" Yamato drew his eyes away from the starts and his contemplation to follow Taichi's gaze down to the two teens below them. He smiled and chuckled softly. "Yeah, they are."

"It's kind of creepy, but pretty cool at the same time."

"I guess."

There was a comfortable silence that descended on them and they once again let their minds wander.

"Hey Yama?"

"Yeah?"

"This was a really great idea."

"Yeah." Yamato smiled. "It was."


	3. Wash Out

__

Hey, sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy this chapter too.

****

Wash Out

Taichi sighed miserably as he stared out of the car window at the pouring sky outside. It was a good thing that Yamato's father had a large van. Their tents were waterproof, but they weren't sure if they could handle this much rain.

"Has there been a weather update yet Yama?" Taichi asked his friend from his place in the back.

"Yeah." Yamato turned around and grinned. "The rain's only supposed to last for tonight then it'll be over."

"Great!" Daisuke grinned. "No offense Matt, but your van's kinda cramped." Even with all the seats put down to make room for everything, there was barely enough room for the four boys.

Yamato shrugged. "I know, and I'm really sorry. I should have checked out the weather more thoroughly."

"Hey, it's not your fault," Taichi crawled over and smiled at his best friend. "Besides, it only rained today. It's not like this a huge thing."

"Tai's right. We still have a week of fun left," Daisuke called out enthusiastically.

Yamato grinned. "You're both right. I'm so glad you two came on this trip, things might have gotten a bit stale otherwise." Yamato smiled at the two of them then frowned. "What happened to Teeks?"

Daisuke looked at the slumbering figure beside him. "The snores didn't alert you to his presence?" Yamato grinned at the younger boy and looked at his sleeping brother. Daisuke grinned. "I think we wore him out a bit with that last game we played." He yawned, cutting off what he was going to say next.

"Looks like we wore you out too." Taichi grinned. "So, next time we know that you two aren't really the best ones to ask to play poker with for six hours straight."

"It's weird though, how much games like that can tired you out easier than some of the more energetic ones." Yamato shrugged, looking over at Taichi. "Have you found that?"

"Yeah, it's weird, but soccer only makes me more awake. What do you think Davis?" They two older boys turned to the younger boy and smiled at the sight that greeted them.

"That is so adorable," Yamato whispered quietly as he saw Daisuke sleeping curled up into Takeru. The blond boy in turn had draped an arm over him as soon as he felt a warm presence huddled near him. "We so need to get a picture of this for blackmail." Yamato and Taichi grinned evilly and quickly reached over into their bags to grab their cameras.

"It's too bad we missed the photo opportunity in the car the other day," Taichi mused quietly as he snapped off a picture.

"I know." Yamato grinned as he snapped his own copy. "Still, these should be good enough for blackmail material. Takeru's got enough on me, now I've finally got something on him."

"You're brother has more material on you?" Taichi chuckled and Yamato scowled. "Dude, that's pathetic."

"Like I'm sure that you have more dirt on your sister than she has on you." Yamato grinned as Taichi glared darkly at him. "Now who's pathetic."

"She's a girl, they're meant to be devious."

"Sure Tai, just make excuses, you always do."

"Keep saying that and I'll shove you out into the rain," Taichi threatened.

Yamato was about to retort when he suddenly grinned and grabbed Taichi by the back of his neck and whispered something in his ear. At first Taichi looked curious then he too began to grin and snicker. They glanced over at the younger boy snuggled up comfortably together and their grins grew even more evil.

***

Takeru yawned slightly in a state of half-wakefulness then turned slightly, cuddling up instinctively to the solid warmth he felt beside him, barely even noticing when it shifted slightly and snuggled back. In fact, he didn't even notice when the car door slid open, to reveal two very evil looking figures.

"Is it time?"

"Definitely." Yamato grinned and pounced on his brother, dragging him out of the car and out into the cold, though not raining, morning. Takeru snapped awake and would have yelled in surprise, but he was shocked by a sudden freezing sensation.

"Fuck! Yamato!"

Yamato grinned as he heard his brother's indignant yell. He couldn't blame him, he would have yelled too if he'd been rudely awakened by his brother dropping him in a rather large and very cold puddle of muddy water. Yamato looked around as he heard Daisuke's twin yell to Taichi and smiled at his friend.

"Didn't want you guys to waste any more time sleeping." Takeru glared so darkly at his brother that Yamato grinned nervously and backed away. "Come on Teeks, this is the only time it's rained. We couldn't just let the opportunity slide right past us. You understand don't you?" Yamato continued to take slow steps back as his extremely annoyed younger sibling got up and stalked towards him.

Taichi was having the same problem with his younger counterpart. "I think we should run Yama."

"I agree." So saying, the two quickly dashed off before their companions could pounce on them and dunk them in a puddle. Takeru and Daisuke followed them angrily, murderous looks on their faces.

"Uh oh." Taichi stopped as he came face to face with a sheer rock wall. Yama stopped as well and paled. They'd forgotten about the cliffs in their haste to get away.

"Uh oh doesn't cover it," he muttered and turned around to face the younger digidestined. They were grinning at them.

"Payback," Takeru whispered and leaned down and reached his hand to the ground. Daisuke grinned and also crouched to pack together a small handful of mud.

Yamato's eyes widened. "No, don't you dare Takashi Takeru." Yamato's vengeful brother ignored him and sent the mud ball flying in his direction. Yamato ducked and it hit Taichi.

"You are so going to get it Takeru." Taichi leaned down to pack his own ball just as Daisuke threw his, hitting Yamato instead of his intended target.

"Motomiya Daisuke!" Daisuke paled slightly at Yamato's anger and started running as Yamato bent down with Taichi.

Thus began the great vacation mud war.

Needless to say after an hour, the four boys were completely covered in a thick dirty coat of squishy, squelching, slimy, slippery mud. It ended when Yamato finally reailised he was going to have to wash all of the dirt out of his hair soon. He held up his hands, grabbing the other three's attention.

"Sorry guys, but I concede. I have to go wash my hair."

Taichi groaned. "But Yama, don't be all girly and ruin our fun like that. Can't you do that later?"

Yamato shook his head, wincing violently as his mud encrusted hair flung around before his eyes. "Definitely not. But seriously, we all should stop now."

"Just because you're a part pooper doesn't mean we are Mato." Takeru grinned and threw the mud in his hand at Daisuke, hitting the unprepared boy in the chest. He grinned at Daisuke's dark look. "See?"

"Oh you are so dead TE." Takeru yelped as Daisuke ran for him and tackled him to the ground, making them even dirtier.

Yamato grinned and shook his head at their antics.

Taichi sighed. "Fine, I'll join you." Yamato smiled gratefully and turned towards the lake, not seeing the sly look upon Taichi's face. Takeru and Daisuke, who had stopped wrestling momentarily, saw it and grinned, not saying a word.

Taichi crept up to Yamato and slung and arm around his shoulder then put his other hand on Yamato's head and rubbed more mud into his dirty hair. Yamato tried to pull away, but Taichi kept him close until he was done.

"You are a dead man Yagami!" Taichi hooted with delight and ran off towards the lake with the laughter of the younger boys spurring him on. Yamato ran after him, not able to stop in time when he noticed that Taichi had stopped before the lakeshore.

Taichi grinned and picked Yamato up as he tried to slow down. Yamato yelped and held onto Taichi, unsettled by the sudden actions of his friend.

"Jeez Yama, you really need to put on some weight."

Yamato glared at his friend. "I'll have you know that I'm perfectly healthy the way I am. Besides, I eat a lot, it just doesn't show. Now put me down."

"If you say so." Yamato only saw the evil look cross Taichi's face at the last instant before he was thrown into the lake by his friend.

Yamato came up spluttering and glaring darkly. "Taichi, I'm so going to get you!"

"I'd love to see you try." Taichi grinned at him and didn't noticed the other two boys standing behind him until they pushed him into the lake, much to Yamato's amusement. Them Takeru and Daisuke both dived in and joined the elder boys for another war. This time a water war. Again, this lasted quite a while, until Taichi got hungry. Daisuke wasn't far behind him. The two of them got out and raced for the car and the food while Takeru and Yamato grinned at the sight.

"Those two are hopeless," Yamato commented, lazing in the water.

"I know, but Dai … Davis has always been like that." Yamato caught the slight slip of the tongue and hid a small smile.

"You two have become rather close."

Takeru shrugged nonchalantly, but he couldn't hide the slight brightening to his eyes, nor the small grin on his face. "I guess we have. I guess it was just a mutual dislike we had of each other before. I really have no idea what I didn't like about him. It's juste, every time I saw him, something niggled at me and I guess I got a bit frustrated."

Yamato nodded. "Well, you two are both rather strong dominating people, I guess you just recognised that in each other."

"I thought of that too, but I'm not too sure. But I guess it doesn't really matter any more. We got over everything. Everyone think Dai was jealous about Hikari, but even after he realised I wasn't interested in her something was still going on with him. But he got over it too I guess."

"You're not interested in Hikari?" Yamato looked surprised. "I never thought that."

"No, everyone only sees that Hikari's interested in me, not my opinion on the matter. I'm not sure what I want right now."

Yamato grinned. "You sound like you're picking out an ice cream or something."

Takeru grinned. "Well, I am kind of hungry. Should we join them perhaps?"

"Definitely, I don't want them to eat everything on us." The two brothers grinned, knowing that if left to their own devices, the two boys probably would do that. They got up and headed over to their friends and joined in on a rather late breakfast.

__

AN: Oh, hints of Daikeru. Yay! The next chapter is my fave. I've got it all ready, so you shouldn't have to wait too long for it. Until then. Laters.


	4. Campfire Secrets

__

Yay! My favourite chapter! *big grin* You guys should definitely enjoy this one, I know I loved writing it. So, read on and enjoy.

****

Campfire Secrets

"I'm glad the rain let up enough finally to let us have our campfire."

"Yeah." Taichi helped built the fire with Yamato. "I seriously thought it was going to keep going like that forever." He looked up curiously. "Hey, where are Daisuke and Takeru?"

"I sent them for fresh water just a few minutes ago. Didn't you hear me?"

"Guess not. I think I was still trying to get this stupid thing lit." Taichi glared at the pathetic bundle of wet sticks he had to work with. "What I wouldn't give to have Augumon here with me."

"Or Gabumon," Yamato agreed. "I never really was cut out for nature stuff, but it's good to get back to it once in a blue moon."

"Yeah." Taichi was distracted from answering by the amazing unlightable fire. Yamato sighed. Knowing Taichi and his stubbourn ways, he'd be at this for a very long time.

"I'm going to get our food from the van."

"Sure." Taichi was still concentrating on the fire. Yamato smiled to himself as he watched Taichi for a moment. He had puckered his eyebrows together in concentration and had stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth slightly. He always did that when he was focused hard on something. It was a rather cute image.

_Cute? Where did that come from?_

Yamato shook himself and walked over to the van to get some food, trying hard to concentrate on anything besides how adorable Taichi looked right now.

***

It was almost two hours past dusk and the boys had finally managed to light the fire. After eating a rather scrumptious meal cooked by Yamato, they were content now to sit around the fire and talk.

Or laugh, as Daisuke seemed to be doing right now.

"Man, Takeru I cannot believe you did that!"

Daisuke was laughing so hard he didn't see the warning signs of a very angry Takeru.

"I mean seriously, even I have never humiliated myself that badly for a girl."

"You must admit baby bro, he is right." Yamato was grinning and Taichi was trying as hard as he could not to burst out like Daisuke had and roll around on the floor.

"Yeah," Taichi agreed, wiping tears from his eyes. "It must have been so funny. What I wouldn't have given to be a fly on the wall when you pranced around in tights singing old English ballads to your ex-girlfriend's window while both her parents and new boyfriend were there."

That did it, Taichi couldn't hold it in any longer. He cracked up and started rolling around on his back on the leaf covered ground.

Takeru snapped. "Fine laugh if you want, but I'm sure that you have quite a few secrets just as humiliating."

"Maybe not humiliating, but I do have secrets," Taichi said after finally getting his breath back and sitting back on a log beside Yamato.

"Really?" The older blond raised an eyebrow. "You've kept secrets from me?"

"Just one."

"Oh?"

_Damn, he'd not going to let this go._ Taichi grinned. "Yep, just one. So anyway Takeru —"

"Hold on a second, I didn't think we kept any secrets from each other." Yamato looked really hurt.

Taichi couldn't stand the hurt look on his face. "Yama, I'm sorry, it's just … well … I didn't know how you'd react."

"React? Did you sleep with an ex-girlfriend or something?"

"No, nothing like that."

"One of my ex-girlfriends?"

"No."

"Well, what is it then? It can't be that bad."

"Define bad."

"Taichi, we spend months in a parallel dimension with talking monsters trying to fulfil a very obscure and perilous destiny while at the same time saving two dimensions from being taken over by evil monsters. I'd say that's pretty bad."

"Well, okay, it's not as life threatening as that, but it might come close."

Yamato frowned. _Why is he avoiding this? What could he possibly have to hide from me? I'm his best friend, nothing he tells me can change that. Can it?_ "Taichi? Please, can't you tell me?"

Taichi looked nervous then sighed. "Fine. I guess you have the right to know. I did want to tell you this in a different way, and I did plan on telling everyone, just not right now."

"Cut the theatrics and tell us already."

Taichi took a deep breath and looked Yamato in the eye. "Yama, I'm gay."

Yamato looked at him for a second. "Oh, is that all?"

Taichi fell over then jumped back, fuming. "What do you mean, is that all? It's fairly important to me. Everyone else I've told has reacted strangely."

"You've told someone before me?" That sparked a reaction in Yamato. "I don't care that you like guys, but you told someone else before me?"

"Well, only my family, and Koushiro and Dais—" Taichi was cut off by Yamato's indignant yell.

"What?"

"Yama calm down, it's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal?" Yamato looked furious. "Tai, I'm your best friend, why couldn't you tell me? Do you really think I'd reject you for that?"

Taichi's eyes narrowed in anger. "Well how the hell would I know? Yama, you get upset over the strangest things, I wouldn't know how this would have affected you. I mean seriously, how many guys have all of you kissed?"

The awkward silence that followed that statement shocked Taichi. "Well, that's a surprise."

"Well, probably not for Yamato," Takeru smirked. "Considering the kind of people he hangs out with I'd say he's probably gay or bi himself. I know some of the band members are."

"Takeru!"

"What? 'Fess up, you know you've kissed dozens of guys before."

"Well the first time wasn't with any of the guys I hang with now."

Taichi grinned. "Who was it with?"

Yamato hesitated and blushed. "Jyou."

Taichi whooped with laughter. "Jyou? Are you serious? I never would have thought it of the guy. I mean, he's dating Sora isn't he?"

"Yeah actually, I don't think he's gay. It's actually rather funny how it happened. I was over his place getting help for this biology quiz I had to do. Being a Med. Student I figured he'd be the best person to talk to. So I went over. After a while I got bored and he was blabbing on about something that actually had nothing to do with my test and I couldn't shut him up. So I kissed him. The look on his face was priceless."

"I'll bet," Takeru grinned.

"I don't think he's ever looked at me the same again." There was a chorus of laughter and Yamato looked over at his little brother. "I noticed that you had a bit of a blush on your cheek Teeks. Seems you're not as innocent as we thought either."

"Well, I never thought you were innocent in the first place," Takeru retorted, sticking his tongue out. "But seeing as you asked I'll tell you anyway. Mine was as unexpected as 'Mato's and you will not believe with who and where it happened."

"Come on," Taichi hurried him. "Enough with the suspense, get to the good stuff."

Takeru smirked. "Patience is a virtue Tai."

"Yeah, and we all know how virtuous you are," he muttered smiling.

"If you're going to be like that, then no story."

"Come on Teeks, just hurry up will ya?"

"Fine. Dai actually knows part of this story." Daisuke looked up at the mention of his name. "Do you remember when we all went searching for the Kaiser's base and we finally found it over that whirlpool? You know how I said that I confronted Ken when I was really pissed and managed to take him down a peg or two?" Daisuke nodded, a puzzled look on his face. "Well, that's not totally how it happened."

Daisuke's eyes widened in amazement. "Do you mean … you and Ken? Dude, that's just freaky, you're like my two best friends. And I thought Ken was straight!"

"He probably is. What actually happened was the he was gaining the upper hand over me, so I decided to put him off guard, but I didn't know how. So I just did it, it was the only thing I could think of."

Taichi smirked. "Hmm, the only thing you could think of. Sounds like our innocent little Takeru has a dirty mind."

Takeru glared. "All right, seeing as you're the one who probably has the most experience with all of this, it's your turn to enlighten us."

"Fine, since you're all so eager to hear my little tale, I will." Taichi stood up on the log and cleared his throat dramatically, then with a flick of his hair he began his tale, reciting it as though it were an epic.

"'Twas a dark and stormy winters eve, when tragedy struck me down. I had a problem of dire proportions that could not be averted. So off I went to yon Izumi household to receive some worthy advice on my dreadful predicament —"

"Tai, what did I tell you about theatrics," Yamato cut in.

"Fine." Taichi pouted and sat back down. "Ruin all my fun why don't you Yama." He cleared his throat again. "Anyway, I went over to Kou's one day because I'd just received a letter saying I was failing maths, who would have ever guessed. At the time I was still figuring things out about my sexuality as well, not to mention I was having weird thoughts about everyone, our friend Koushiro included, so I was feeling a bit nervous about going there, but I really needed help. So anyhoo, I got there and he had to quickly finish something before he could help me, so I waited in his lounge room.

"His mother, like quite a few mothers, likes to read those weird girly magazines. Out of boredom I picked one up and lo and behold, I come across one of those weird quizzes. One perfect for me as it was titled: 'How to know if your son is gay'."

The other three around the campfire started laughing at this.

"So anyway, I decided to read it, being confused myself and guess what I discover when I finish — I'm gay. Totally freaked out by this stunning revelation, I'm about to leave Kou's house when he comes out of his room and tells me he's ready to help me now.

"I'm still stuck in my weird little mind-frame when he comes in, so I say to myself 'hey there's only one way to find out for sure if I'm gay'. So I walk up to Kou and kiss him full on the lips, scaring the shit out of him and making him freak out and run into his room and lock the door. Of course I didn't care seeing as I finally discovered one thing about myself that was certain: I really liked kissing boys."

Takeru and Daisuke clapped at the end of the story and Yamato grinned wryly. "You always did have a flair for drama, Tai."

"I know, it's just one of my many talents."

"Probably your only talent."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you ever dated me." Taichi winked seductively.

Yamato shook his head at his friend and grinned, turning to the last member of the group who had yet to contribute a story. "So Daisuke, tell us a story."

Daisuke blushed slightly and glanced over at Taichi who was still grinning at Yamato. "Well, unlike you three, I've only _been_ kissed buy a guy, I've never actually kissed a boy first. Actually, I've only ever been kissed by one guy. Ever. No one else."

Taichi looked at him strangely. "Are you talking about …" Daisuke nodded. Taichi's eyes widened. "Oh. Right."

The two brothers felt like they were missing out on something, which they were, but decided not to comment on it as it was soon to be resolved.

"Right," Daisuke took a deep breath then exhaled loudly. "Well, this was actually my first kiss ever. Last year there was a party being held after the soccer awards ceremony. Everyone from the club went, it was supposed to be fun I guess, but I didn't enjoy it much."

"Were you there Taichi?" Takeru asked curiously.

Taichi nodded, feeling it was probably safer if he didn't say anything right now. Daisuke continued. "Anyway I was getting really bored by everything when this older soccer player I knew well came over to ask what was up. I told him and he made it his goal to try and keep me entertained, or at least occupied. It was working at first, but I guess I was just stuck in a sour mood. So he did the only thing he could think of to keep me entertained: he kissed me."

"Was it good?" Takeru asked with a grin, seeing how happy Daisuke looked as he retold the story. He had a few suspicions about his friend, but decided to keep them to himself for now.

Daisuke grinned and blushed. "Yeah it was."

Taichi looked over at Daisuke with a thoughtful gaze. "I didn't know that was your first ever kiss."

"Doesn't matter. What more could anyone ask for? How many people can boast their first kiss was with the one person they looked up to the most, their idol, and still say it was completely breathtakingly perfect." Daisuke grinned at Taichi. "Of course that's when I realised I probably liked guys more than girls and realised that I'd harboured a huge crush on you for quite a while."

"Was it only a crush?"

"Oh yeah. After a while I was getting bored with everything, I'm kind of glad you broke up with me then. It obviously wasn't love or anything like that."

Taichi looked over at the two speechless brothers and grinned. "Now you know why Kou and Dai-chan here knew about my preferences before you did Yamato. And I guess you both figured out Daisuke's as well."

__

AN: So what did you think? Personally, I loved the Taisuke part. It was so sweet. Don't worry though, this still remains a Taito and Daikeru fic. It's just now I can go off and write my Taisuke and Taishiro side fics. Yay! Until next time. Laters.


	5. Readjusting

__

Another chapter from me! I hope you all enjoy this one too. You should, lots of interesting things happen in this part! Oh, also, my Taisuke side fic is finished. It should give a bit more insight into Dai's character in this if you get a bit confused while reading. It's called Reflections of Courageous Fire and it's sweet and fluffy and has some lovely Taisuke bits.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

****

Readjusting

Takeru sighed as he lobbed another stone into the water.

Things were starting to get more confusing the more he thought on them. Well, in actuality, it was only one thing he was thinking about ...

"Hey Takeru." Takeru looked up at the sound of his voice. Daisuke stood below him on the shore of the sun-kissed lake. He smiled up at the blond standing on the rocky outcrop. "Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead." Takeru lobbed another stone as Daisuke climbed up to stand beside him.

"I noticed you've been here for a while."

"Yeah." Takeru looked down. "I couldn't sleep properly and I got up early."

"So what's bugging you?"

Takeru looked at him curiously. "Daisuke, why do you care?"

Daisuke looked taken aback by this harsh response to his kindness. "What?"

"Why do you care about what's bothering me?"

Daisuke looked hurt. "I thought we were friends."

"Are we?"

"I thought so."

"All right then." Takeru bent over to pick up more rocks. He grinned and handed one to Daisuke. "Want to see who can throw the furthest?"

Daisuke took the rock and grinned back. "You're on."

Unknown to the two of them, the older digi-destined watched them with knowing smiles.

"They look happy," Taichi commented.

"Yeah. I was actually a bit surprised by this," Yamato admitted. I never thought that Daisuke and Takeru would ever become such close friends." He studied the two of them standing and laughing happily as they competed with each other. "Takeru was always telling me about how Daisuke was always so defensive about everything."

"Well Dai sometimes has a few problems with his friends, though you'd never tell just by looking at him." Taichi frowned slightly. "Daisuke's good at hiding his feelings."

"I noticed that. Takeru's been worried about him for a while now. I think he cares more than he says."

"Well truthfully, you, Takeru, Ken and I are the only ones who seem to pay any attention to Dai these days."

"Really?" Yamato looked surprised. "Why's that?"

"I don't know, but I guess the slight anti-socialism forced Dai to get a bit more defensive about things. That's probably why Takeru was having such a hard time getting close to him."

"He sounds a bit like me," Yamato whispered. He smiled over at Taichi. "I'm just glad that there was someone like you to break through to me and tell me what an idiot I was being by shoving everyone away."

"Well it's my job to call you an idiot." Taichi grinned and Yamato laughed and shoved him playfully. "Hey Yama?"

"Yeah?"

"Things are still right between us aren't they?"

Yamato smiled reassuringly at him. "They were never wrong between us. Like Takeru said, I'm probably bi myself. You've met my band and my other friends."

"Yeah," Taichi sighed, a wistful expression on his face. "Some of those guys are fantastic kissers." Yamato gaped and Taichi couldn't help laughing at him. Yamato growled and pushed him away again, starting a bit of a wrestling match between the two that was often punctuated with laughs and mocking threats and insults.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Some sort of bonding ritual."

"Well I hope we don't have to go through it, it looks kind of painful."

Taichi and Yamato stopped where they were, Yamato lying face up on the ground with Taichi straddling his waist and leaning over, pinning Yamato's hands above his head.

"When did you guys come over?' Taichi asked curiously, still holding onto Yamato.

"When we couldn't quite decipher what exactly was going on down here between you two," Takeru told them with a leer. "It looked a lot worse from up on the cliff."

Taichi looked a bit confused then suddenly he blushed bright red and leapt up off Yamato. Yamato got up as well and quickly dusted himself off, looking down at his clothes so that the two younger boys wouldn't see his blush. But Takeru and Daisuke had seen their faces and were grinning wickedly.

"Oh this is such perfect blackmail material," Takeru whispered in an evil voice. Luckily for him, only Daisuke heard him. Grinning, Daisuke nodded with him.

"We were just going to get some lunch," Daisuke offered. "You guys want to join us?"

"Sure," Taichi muttered. Yamato nodded. Both of them had regained their composure and started walking with the two younger boys back to the campsite. They could see the evil grins but could do nothing to stop the two boys from scheming. Yamato shared a hopeless look with Taichi. They could only pray it wasn't bad, though that was rather unlikely. The two boys were still annoyed with them about their wake up the other morning.

This did not bode well for the older boys.

***

Deciding to leave the older boys to sweat a bit, Takeru and Daisuke agreed to leave their revenge for later. They eventually found themselves back on the outcrop overlooking the wide lake.

"It's great here," Daisuke breathed, smiling. He'd always been an outdoors sort of person. Being here in nature, in the fresh air and sunlight always evoked the best feelings and mood for him.

"Yeah," Takeru agreed sitting down on the rocks.

They didn't speak again for a long time, just enjoying the tranquility and warm silence of their surroundings and of each other.

"Hey Dai?" 

Daisuke was so used to the silence he almost completely missed Takeru's whispered comment. He turned to his friend. "Yeah?"

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Daisuke stared at Takeru in shock.

"I don't dislike you Takeru."

"You did."

Daisuke looked away. "Yeah, at first."

"Why? I know it wasn't Hikari and all that."

"It was at first." Daisuke laughed bitterly. "I guess I was a bit jealous of the attention you got."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess, but that wore off after a while."

"When you realised you were …" Takeru trailed off, slightly uncomfortable. Daisuke smiled and shook his head.

"Look Takeru, if you're uncomfortable around me—"

"No!" Takeru assured him. "It's just kind of weird, thinking about it now. I'm cool with it, but my head's still on overload a bit." Takeru smiled at Daisuke. "I guess I'm even more curious about you than ever now."

"Curious?"

"Yeah. I know we were never the greatest of friends, but I'd like to get to know you better."

Daisuke grinned at him. "Takashi Takeru, are you trying to pick me up?"

Takeru blushed bright red. "What?! No … I mean … not that you're not attractive and nice and … oh boy … uh …" Daisuke burst out laughing hearing Takeru's flustered stuttering. Takeru glared slightly at him. "You know, I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing?"

"This …" Takeru gestured vaguely, trying to find words to express just how he felt. "I don't know, but this something. My extent with relations in this deep a sense concerning my own gender is limited to that one incident with Ken."

Daisuke stared in shock at Takeru. "Are you telling me you're …?"

Takeru sighed, hugging his knees to his chest in a slightly protective gesture. "I don't know. Taichi's, and thus your, confession just made me think about a few things. That's why I couldn't sleep. I've been thinking about certain incidents and feelings I've had and I'm really confused." He leaned his chin on his knees.

Daisuke nodded at him and looked out over the lake. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's not like I'll hate you."

Takeru laughed at this and Daisuke smiled, seeing how he cheered his friend up a bit. "I guess." He smiled up at Daisuke. "You know, I like talking with you about stuff."

Daisuke grinned. "Yeah, me too. I guess I was stupid to act the way I did towards you before. You're actually a fairly cool guy Takeru."

"I'll take that as the compliment it's intended as."

Daisuke smirked. "Are you sure you want to accept it then?"

Takeru blushed slightly though he looked back at Daisuke with a slight smile. "Why, whatever do you mean by that?"

"I think you know what I mean."

"Dai, are you seriously flirting with me?"

Daisuke shrugged then grinned. "Yeah, I guess I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

Takeru stared at him in shock for a second then grinned. "No, I don't."

"Do you have a problem with me doing this?" Daisuke moved over and straddled Takeru, pinning him to the rock below. "Or this?" He then proceeded to place soft gentle kissed down Takeru's neck, making the boy beneath him shiver in delight.

"No, I don't." Takeru reached up and laced his fingers behind Daisuke's neck, pulling him closer to him.

"Are you sure?" Daisuke breathed into his ear.

Takeru nodded. "Yeah. I'd like to know what it's like, being with you." Takeru gave Daisuke a shy look. "You're an interesting person Dai, but I can't quite figure out what you mean to me yet."

"Then let's find out." Daisuke leaned down and captured Takeru in a deep, searing kiss.

__

AN: I know, no Taito, but I promise Taito in the next chapter. I'm building up suspense. But you got Daikeru! Lovely sweet Daikeru.


	6. Is This Love?

__

Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know, I haven't had much Taito, but this chapter is packed full of it. I promise! I hope you all enjoy.

****

Is This Love?

Taichi sighed miserably as he caught sight of the scene by the lake. 

He was happy for Daisuke, really he was. He knew how much he liked Takeru, even while they'd been going out Taichi noticed that Daisuke had a bit of a crush on the boy. Takeru had grown closer to him and once Daisuke got all his feelings about everyone sorted out, Taichi knew that he would have soon broken up with him.

So he did it instead. He, like Daisuke, had started to develop strong feelings for someone else.

It wasn't jealousy of Takeru that Taichi felt, it was envy of their kiss.

He wanted to kiss someone he cared about like that too.

"Tai?"

The brunette spun around and grinned at his best friend. "Hey Yama. Where'd you go?"

"To use the bushes. Didn't you hear me before?"

Taichi grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I got distracted."

"By what?" Taichi pointed and grinned as he saw Yamato's jaw drop. "No way!"

"That was about my reaction."

Yamato was shaking his head in disbelief. "I had no idea Takeru felt that way about Daisuke ... well, actually, now that I think about it, maybe I did. But I didn't know it was that deep."

Taichi shrugged. "Well Dai's had a crush on Takeru for a while. Almost a year."

"Really?"

"Why else would I let him go?" Taichi grinned. "He'd moved on, and I suppose I had too."

Yamato looked at Taichi curiously. "You don't sound like you have."

"Come on Yama, I am so not jealous of your brother."

"Maybe you are."

Taichi stared at Yamato curiously. He was starting to sound a bit strange for some reason and he looked a bit strained. "Yamato, are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

Taichi shrugged. "I don't know. You're acting a bit weird."

Yamato snorted in amusement. "Still looking out for everyone else aren't you Tai."

"Guess so," Taichi sighed.

Yamato stretched, taking one last look at the couple on the cliff. "Well, I guess I should start dinner. It's almost dark and those two will probably be hungry." He walked off towards the campsite, not noticing as Taichi watched him leave sadly.

"How I wish that the catch in your voice really was jealousy Yama," Taichi sighed miserably. "But I guess you'll never see me that way."

***

Taichi was lying face up by the dying campfire staring at the stars overhead when he heard Daisuke approach him and lie down beside him. He let the boy enjoy the silence of the night with him for a while before he finally couldn't take it any more.

"I saw you two by the lake."

"I was wondering when that question was coming. I was surprised that you and Yamato didn't say something at dinner."

"I think Yama wanted to talk to Takeru privately. I think it's a brother thing"

"And like an older brother you wanted to talk to me." Daisuke sounded amused.

Taichi sat up and stared at him seriously. "As a concerned ex-boyfriend I wanted to talk to you." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Dai, I do care for you like and older brother as well and I'd hate to see you hurt."

"Keru wouldn't do that to me."

"Can you be sure of that?"

Daisuke smiled and sat up. "I can. Takeru told me that he liked me, really liked me. At first he wasn't sure, so I kissed him to find out. He also told me that he wants to make sure of everything before becoming an official couple. I get that and for him I'd be willing to risk and do anything."

"You really like him, don't you?" Taichi asked fondly.

Daisuke nodded with a slightly silly smile. "He's Takeru ... what more could I possibly want? I know he won't hurt me, you know him too, Takeru couldn't do that to anyone."

"Then I wish you well."

"Thank you Taichi." Daisuke gave him a brief hug and a dazzling smile. "It's great to have someone like you watch out for me. I have no idea how I can ever replay you for some of the things you do for me."

"Get me a date with Yama and I'll nominate you for a sainthood."

Daisuke's eyes widened and Taichi covered his mouth, realising what he'd just said.

"No way!" Taichi blushed and nodded and Daisuke laughed disbelievingly. "Oh, come on Tai, tell me everything. How long have you liked him?"

Taichi sighed and sat up properly. "Very long. I think I've had a crush on Yama since before I even knew I was gay." He looked over at Daisuke, whose eyes were rather wide.

"Even while you and I were dating?"

"No, not really. It fluctuated a bit. You had me head over heels Dai, don't worry, but when we drifted apart a bit, I realised that I was starting to like him again. When you told me you liked Takeru, I broke it off for the both of us."

"I had no idea."

"Really? Koushiro told me I was so obvious in my affections, but Yama didn't notice and I don't think anyone else has either really."

"So are you going to make a move?"

"No."

Daisuke glared at him. "Taichi, why not? You're the Child of Courage aren't you?"

"Yeah, but this is my best friend we're talking about. I'm not about to ask him if he wants to date me."

"Why not?"

Taichi looked at Daisuke as though he were stupid. "Daisuke, Yamato is quite famous for his severe reactions to certain things. He has issues with intimacy, trust and relationships. You do not approach Yamato with an offer like that without a lot of thought. I have no idea how he might react. He could completely flip and freak out if I even suggest it."

"Or he might consider it and take you up on it. You saw how he reacted when you told him you were gay. He didn't care. Hell, even if he doesn't agree to anything, he shouldn't hate you for liking to him."

Taichi bit his lip in nervousness and thought. "Maybe, I don't know. I just need to think things through a bit more before I do anything."

Daisuke sighed. "Fine. Let's lay here and look at stars then." He flopped back on the grass and Taichi did the same.

They lay in silence for a little while longer before Taichi couldn't take it again.

"So is Takeru a good kisser?"

"Tai! You're worse than a girl with your gossiping!" Daisuke glared at him slightly.

"Sorry."

There was silence again. Then ...

"You wouldn't believe it. Good doesn't even come close."

***

"Daisuke?"

"Yes Yama, Daisuke."

Yamato looked at his brother disbelievingly. "I like him too, he's a sweet kid, but are you sure you want into a get into a serious relationship with him?"

"Well, we're starting out slow, but yes, hopefully it will turn into a deep relationship." Takeru smiled reassuringly at his brother. "Don't worry, Dai accepts this. I'm really not used to this sort of situation."

Yamato remained unconvinced. Takeru sighed at his brother's over-protectiveness. "Look, you don't have a problem with me dating a guy do you?" Yamato rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You know that I'm being cautious and sensible, right?" Yamato hesitated and nodded. "And you like Daisuke and approve of him as a person, so why not as my boyfriend?"

Yamato hesitated slightly. "What if he's still in love with Taichi?"

Takeru looked stunned for a second before he burst out laughing. "That's preposterous. They broke up ages ago. You're not seriously worried about that are you?" Yamato scowled at him.

"I was just looking out for you."

"Well I know for a fact that Daisuke's over Taichi, so I don't know what you're so worked up about." Takeru stared closely at his older brother for a second before grinning. "You're jealous."

"What?"

"Of Daisuke! You're jealous of the fact that he and Taichi shared something together." He laughed. "You like Taichi."

Yamato blushed and spluttered. "I ... you ... it ..." He glared at Takeru. "Fine. I admit it. I'm jealous."

"So there's another reason behind the third degree you've been giving me. Okay 'Mato spill everything you know. How long have you liked him?"

"I don't ..." Yamato trailed off, suddenly curious as to why he was getting so defensive. "Do I?"

"I'd say so."

Yamato sighed. "I guess I do a bit."

"A bit?"

Yamato glared at his gleefully grinning brother. "Fine, a lot. Happy now?"

"Yes. How long?"

"I don't know. Obviously I only realised it just now."

Takeru snorted. "What took you so long by the way?"

"What?"

"You heard me. You and Taichi have been making me positively sick with the way you act around each other. You two should have gotten together ages ago."

"You didn't know Taichi was gay."

"I suspected something was up when I walked in on him and your guitarist making out at one of your parties."

"What? He was making out with Ji?" Takeru nodded and Yamato glared. "Oh I am so going to punch him when I see him again."

"Who? Tai or Ji?"

"Both ... no probably just Ji."

Takeru grinned. "Oh I knew it. The whole best friend thing you two have is too deep for something that platonic."

Yamato sighed. "I don't even know if he feels the same way."

"Ask him."

Yamato stared at his brother in amazement. The obvious suggestion was the one that he liked the least. "What if he just laughs and shrugs it off as a joke? Or, what if he thinks I'm being cruel or something?"

"Yamato, how long have the two of you been friends?"

"Six years or so."

"Do you really think he won't be able to tell when you're being serious?" Yamato blushed sheepishly and Takeru nodded. "Good. Now that that's settled, get over there and talk to him!"

Yamato sighed and nodded walking over to where Taichi and Daisuke lay laughing staring up at the stars.

"Um ... Taichi?"

Yamato tugged at his collar nervously as Taichi looked up at him with his soft brown eyes. "Do you think I could talk with you privately for a bit."

"Sure." Taichi frowned as he got up. Yamato sounded so serious, he figured it was really important. "Let's just go over by the car a bit." Yamato nodded and they walked over leaving Daisuke to stare after them in confusion and worry.

"What's up with them?" he asked as Takeru approached him.

"Oh, I just asked Yamato to tell Taichi how he really feels about him. I figured it would get them out of our hair for a while."

Daisuke grinned at the other boy. "You're a clever boy Keru, and slightly naughty in your thinking."

Takeru grinned. "I know, but it's more fun that way, else I'd never be able to do this." He tugged Daisuke close to him and kissed him passionately.

***

"So what did you want to talk about?" Taichi looked over at Yamato pacing nervously.

"Well ... I ... uh ..." Yamato couldn't get the words out.

"Yama, is it serious?"

"I guess."

Taichi frowned. "What do you mean you guess. Is it serious or not?"

"Define serious."

Taichi sighed, throwing up his hands. "Yama, look, if you're not going to tell me whatever it is you want to tell me, I'm going to go." Taichi turned away.

"Wait." Yamato grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him back around.

"Wha—" Taichi was cut off as Yamato covered his lips with his own.

__

AN: How's that for a cliffie? XD


	7. Can it be?

__

I am so, so sorry for the huge long delay with this chapter guys, there's just so much going on and I got a bit of a block. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's the last one. 

****

Can It Be?

Yamato drew back, looking down at Taichi through lidded eyes.

"Well," Taichi breathed, looking up at the faintly blushing boy above him. "That was …"

"Sorry," Yamato muttered turning away. "I don't quite know what came over me."

"Oh." Taichi looked hurt. "I assumed …"

"Well, you wouldn't be totally wrong in that assumption." Taichi hissed and turned his head sharply to stare at Yamato in amazement. Yamato smiled at him gently. "I just hope you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you, least of all for doing something I've wanted you to do for a long time."

Yamato stared back at Taichi with the same astonishment. Then he grinned. "Are you serious?" Taichi nodded. "Then what the hell are you waiting for?"

Taichi laughed and pulled Yamato down for a deep passionate kiss.

***

The rest of their week was spent in blissful happiness. The four boys could barely believe that such wonderful luck had come to them during their vacation. But sadly, like all good things, their trip had to come to an end.

Taichi sighed as he finished packing up the last of the gear into Yamato's van. He looked around at the place they had stayed for the past two weeks with a melancholic expression.

Yamato came up behind him and placed his arms around his waist. He planted a soft kiss on Taichi's neck. "What's wrong?"

Taichi turned his head and smiled at him. "I'll miss this place."

Yamato nodded. "Yeah. We had a great time here. I wish we could stay longer, but everyone's expecting us back."

"I know. I'm glad we came."

"The others had no idea what they were missing out on."

"Actually, I'm also quite glad that they did miss out." Yamato looked at his boyfriend curiously. Taichi explained, "Well, if they had come, do you really think everything that happened would have happened?"

"I see your point. I guess not." Yamato smiled and turned Taichi around in his arms. "Then I'm quite glad that it was just a small trip." He kissed Taichi deeply.

The loud jarring sound of the horn pulled them apart. The two older boys glared slightly at the van and the younger boys inside who were gesturing impatiently for them to get in. Taichi sighed and Yamato rolled his eyes.

"Guess we should get going then," Yamato murmured, pulling away.

"Yeah." Taichi took one last look around the campsite then walked away with Yamato to the van.

***

Taichi and Yamato greeted everyone cheerfully as they all gathered on the last day of the holidays in a small café. It had been so long since everyone had seen each other, there were hugs and kisses galore and many swapping of stories from various places. Finally, the group managed to settle themselves.

"Where are Daisuke and Takeru?" Ken asked curiously, looking around for his two friends.

"Don't know," Taichi and Yamato replied in unison. Ken shrugged and returned to a conversation with Koushiro.

Taichi leaned in and whispered in Yamato's ear. "Five bucks says Takeru's giving Dai head."

"Five bucks the other way round."

"Deal."

The two of them returned to conversations with everyone around them about their holidays, no one noticing the short whispered conversation between the two.

Finally, the two missing digi-destined arrived at the café, puffing and panting from running.

"Sorry we're late," Takeru offered as apology when he got his breath back. "We got held up by something important." Takeru noticed Taichi and Yamato's grins and blushed slightly. Daisuke didn't seem to notice the looks sent his way by the two, he was too busy greeting Ken and the others with enthusiasm. Things settled down for a bit, then Taichi noticed something about Takeru.

"Hey, Teeks, you've got something in the corner of your mouth." Yamato glared at his boyfriend, hoping that he wouldn't have noticed and Takeru blushed slightly. Daisuke looked over and flushed slightly too.

"Oh, really, funny. Guess I missed that in my hurry to get here." Takeru's voice sounded a little forced, and Taichi grinned, hoping to prolong the poor boy's torture as much as he could.

"I'm sure. What were you eating?"

"Uh …" Takeru was lost.

"Ice cream," Daisuke supplied. "My mother just brought it back and well, we couldn't help ourselves." Daisuke grinned, but the look in his eyes as he stared at Taichi warned the brunette not to press any further.

But when had Taichi ever heeded any warnings?

"No I imagine you couldn't help yourselves. You're not like me and Yama here who can restrain ourselves and manage to get here on time." Taichi held a hand to his mouth to try and hold in the laughter, but it wasn't quite working as well as he'd hoped.

Everyone else was listening in on the strange conversation now. It almost seemed that the four boys were talking in some weird code.

Seeing their expressions was too much for the Child of Courage and he cracked up, holding onto Yamato for support. The blond boy looked as though he wanted to join in but managed to keep a fairly straight face.

"I agree," Yamato jumped in, in an effort to hold back his laughter at the situation. "I'm very disappointed in you Takeru."

"Why? Like you've never done it?"

"I'm not just talking about that." He looked over at Daisuke. "Ice cream? That was the best you could come up with?" Yamato shook his head. "I'm disappointed in the both of you. Really, you have to be able to think on your feet, make sure you have something that covers any slip ups you make. Ice cream?" Yamato shook his head again. "And you lost me five bucks!"

Taichi had been about to say something else, having gotten over his last case of laughter, but upon hearing Yamato's indignant statement, he burst out laughing again.

"Huh?" Daisuke was lost on that one.

So was everyone else. They had no idea what the hell was going on between the four teenagers, so they just watched and waited until someone was kind enough to explain.

Taichi managed to get a hold of himself and grinned as Yamato paid him his owed money. He looked up at Takeru. "Your brother didn't seem to have as much faith in you as I did."

Takeru returned the grin. "Guess that showed him not to bet against family."

Daisuke blushed again as he finally got what they were talking about. Then he turned to Taichi in surprise. "You bet on us?"

"Spur of the moment thing. You know how it is." Taichi pocketed the money then grinned. "But jeez guys seriously, you couldn't wait?"

Takeru shook his head. "No, we couldn't. Well, I couldn't. I mean, you understand don't you Taichi?" He looked at the older brunette pleadingly. "Look at him, I mean really look closely at him. Soccer and physical exercise does wonders for a person. I couldn't just not do anything, it would be like spurning a dish untasted and who would want to do that?"

"Not me," Yamato said. "That's what got me in this perfect situation in the first place."

"Oh." Taichi hugged Yamato, much to the surprise of the others. "Yama thinks I'm perfect."

"I didn't say you were perfect, I said the situation was." Looking at Taichi's extremely sad puppy dog expression, Yamato hurried to take it back. "But you're perfect too Tai, absolutely perfect for me." Yamato smiled at him and saw that it still wasn't working. "I love you?" he tried. Taichi shook his head. Yamato sighed. "How about I make it up to you later?"

"How?" Taichi glanced at his boyfriend's brother. "Like that?" he suggested with a grin.

Yamato nodded. "Whatever you want." Yamato suddenly got worried when a very evil expression came over Taichi's face. "Uh-oh," he whispered.

"This should be fun," Taichi said with a smirk.

It was about that time that everyone else finally got what they had been talking about the whole time. Jyou promptly fainted and Sora was too shocked to tend to her boyfriend. Miyako was dancing around with heart in her eyes saying how adorable they were and trying to get Koushiro to agree with her. He was standing looking at them quizzically before muttering, "Well, it was only a matter of time." Iori was blushing bright red and had to excuse himself to the bathroom. Hikari was crying from shock and Ken looked stunned, but not much else.

"Well," he finally said. "This is certainly weird. My two closest friends are dating each other."

"If it helps any, I know how you feel," Daisuke offered. "When I found out about how my Keru had kissed you in your base that time I got so freaked, but I got over it, so I guess if you're accepting you'll be able to deal."

Ken looked at Takeru in shock. "You told him about that?"

"Yeah, well, it was kind of a bonding thing," Takeru shrugged. "We all mentioned our first kisses with another guy."

"Oh boy," Koushiro muttered. "This cannot go good for me."

"Probably not," Taichi grinned.

"Probably not for Jyou either when he wakes up," Yamato added in.

Everyone looked at Daisuke expectantly. He held up his hands innocently. "Hey, I made out with Taichi, I think he'll be fine with everyone knowing he kissed another guy."

"I think so too." Yamato murmured in Taichi's ear. "And I'm sure he's comfortable doing a lot more than that."

Taichi blushed. "Yama, cut that out, wait 'till later."

Sora blushed at this statement. "You know what guys, I think we should all be heading home now. I've got to get Jyou home and I'll need someone's help with that."

"I'll do it," Koushiro volunteered quickly. "I mean, I live nearby and all." _Plus, I've got to get out of here, I know Taichi'll end up spilling everything else that happened eventually._ Koushiro helped Sora get Jyou up and together they made it to her car and they drove off.

__

"I've got to get back to Tamachi so that means I should leave pretty soon." Ken smiled at the four and backed away. "I should probably take Hikari home too, seeing as you'll probably be … busy later Taichi. So yeah. See you." Ken grabbed Hikari, who was still sobbing about loosing Takeru, by the arm and dragged her out of the café.

Miyako was still staring at them dreamily.

"You guys are so cute together," she squealed. Iori appeared again, noticed everyone's departure and grabbed Miyako by her shirt.

"We have to go now. Sorry to leave so soon, but … uh … something came up." Iori couldn't some up with anything better than that, especially considering he was terrible at lying so he just left, dragging the protesting Miyako away by the back of her shirt.

"Well," Taichi grinned. "I guess their vacation wasn't as good as ours."

AN: This story wasn't really meant to be an epic, just something short and sweet. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or even just read this, I really appreciate it.

Well guess that's about all, laters.


End file.
